Numb
by ELL514
Summary: Draco has only one task to complete before he's a Deatheater. Then his task makes him realise... that he's numb. oneshotsongfic. Drama, character death.


Not so long ago, huh? I've been having this idea for almost A YEAR. So, I thought it was time for me to write it down. It's a concept I'm not used to, and I personally think it isn't very good. My beta forced me into uploading it, so here it is.

Flames are accepted, as long as they are constructive.

DISCLAIMER: Everything from Harry Potter belongs to Jo Rowling. The song, Numb, belongs to Linkin Park.

THIS STORY is dedicated to two people.

Eva Luna Westerholt: though you'll never know it, this is my way to welcome you in this world.

Gelke: my lovely beta: thanks for everything. Everything.

----

**Numb, by ELL514.**

**----**

It was a dark room. There were two doors, on opposite walls. The room was filled with chairs, which were situated in a circle, around the middle. In the middle stood a boy. The flaming torches threw an eerie light over the tall, pale boy. His blonde hair fell over his grey eyes, which were hit with tension, excitement and fear. Draco Malfoy thought himself ready for what he would be going through in some moments. His Sire. Him becoming a Deatheater.

One of the doors opened. A man came in. Only he wasn't a man. He looked like a giant snake with only a few human traits. He was Lord Voldemort.

Draco fell on his knees, bowing in respect. The Dark Lord didn't even seem to notice, as he sat down.

Other men, and women, came in. All of them, Deatheaters. One by one, they bowed for their master and then took a seat. The last ones, were a couple. Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy looked rather pale, as if they knew what their son was going thourgh. They both bowed to Lord Voldemort, and took seats beside him. Draco stood up and waited.

The master only said one thing.

"Bring his task in." His high voice obeyed.

The second door opened. Two Deatheaters, with between them a little bunch of human. They threw it at Draco's feet. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized it. The little know-it-all Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione Granger. Words ran through his mind...

'It could have been anyone... not someone I know, even though I hated her... She will haunt me forever... because I've known her before...'

He stared at her. She glanced up and looked into his eyes. Hermione's soft brown eyes were broken and dead, she definitely knew what was coming. Her face had bloodstains on it and her muggle clothes were torn to pieces. She had mud in her tangled hair and mud covered her arms and legs. From far away, he heard Lord Voldemort giving him is final task.

"Kill her."

Draco looked up. A tear leaked out of his grey eyes. He looked straight in his father's eyes and started blurting out whatever he had always felt towards him.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes_

Behind Draco, Hermione softly raised her head. Following Draco's singing rythm, she quietly muttered;

_caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Draco raised his hand and pointed at his father,  
every step that I take is another mistake to you

He threw his head in his neck and covered his ears, finally letting out his deepest emotions.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there_

_become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
is be more like me and be less like you_

Draco had one hand on his heart and stared at his parents. Then he fell on his knees before his mother and laid his chin on her knees, staring up at her. He continued, begging

_can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you_

Hermione pushed herself up, untill she sat up straight. Her eyes followed Draco's movements. Hurt, she whispered;  
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Draco stood up again and walked back to the middle of the room.  
_every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ He heard next to him

He fell on his knees again, closed his eyes and laid back. He let it out and screamed

_and every second I waste is more than i can take_

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
is be more like me and be less like you_

Draco opened his eyes and looked at his 'victim'. Crying in silence, Hermione crept to him and held on to him. Holding her close to him, Draco considered himself and his situation for a moment. His eyes snapped open and fearless, he looked straight at the Dark Lord.

_And I know I may end up failing too  
but I know you were just like me,  
with someone disappointed in you_

Draco turned away from His snake-like eyes. He stood up and pulled Hermione along with him.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_ Draco sang into the air.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_ Muttered Hermione in his hair

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

They just stood there, embracing eachother thightly, not looking around. While they klung heavy to eachother, two people stood up. Two people who, with pain in their heart, did what they had to do.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked around the room, each one to a different side. In the rythm of some not-heard slow outro piano music, they both pointed their wands at the two people in the middle. Both were masters in non-verbal spells.

Two green flashes lit the room.

----

Please review. I love you all!

Kiss,

Ellen.


End file.
